


On the Road

by tidal_race



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: Written for the prompt "s/he has been awake so long that s/he doesn't know if it's today or tomorrow" at Fic_Promptly





	On the Road

When Aimee finally pulls into the driveway and puts the truck in park, she’s not sure if it’s still today or already tomorrow. She hasn’t taken her eyes off the road in what feels like years. It’s been a long time since she’s pushed herself this hard, stayed on the road long past any advisable limit. The blown tire in Albuquerque had cost her precious time though. By the time she’s grabbed her bag out of the back seat and shut the door, Eliot’s standing at the base of the porch steps, arms crossed disapprovingly.   
  
She closes the distance between them and shoves her bag somewhere in the direction of his chest. “Sleep now, lecture later,” she says, going past him up the stairs.   
  
She’s pretty sure he grabbed the bag before she let it go. She’s so far past tired she might actually need coffee to wake up up enough to sleep.  
  
She smiles when the smell of coffee hits her when she opens the door. Yeah, Eliot knows her well enough to know she wasn’t going to listen to reason. Not when it comes to this. There will undoubtedly be a lecture at some point, he’ll only be able to hold it in for so long. But it won’t be a real fight. Not like it might have been when they were kids. No, now they’ve _got_ a kid, and how the hell that happened she’ll never know, but they do.   
  
The devil himself couldn’t make her miss their first day of school.


End file.
